Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates to electronic systems and, more particularly, to amplifiers.
Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier, such as an operational amplifier or an instrumentation amplifier, can include chopper circuitry for reducing the amplifier's input offset voltage. Chopper circuity can periodically reverse polarity of a differential input signal and provide an input to a differential amplifier.
A ping-pong amplifier can include a plurality of amplifiers and alternatingly provide outputs of one or more of the plurality of amplifiers as an output of the ping-pong amplifier. Ping-pong amplifiers can include auto-zeroing and chopping functionalities. While one amplifier of the ping-pong amplifier is active, another amplifier of the ping-pong amplifier disconnected from the ping-pong amplifier output can auto-zero to correct its offset. Chopping can be used in conjunction with an auto-zero ping-pong in order to modulate amplifier flicker noise and auto-zero sampled noise.
Although including auto-zero and/or chopper circuitry in an amplifier can reduce the amplifier's input offset voltage, the auto-zero and/or chopper circuitry can also impact operational performance of the amplifier, for example, by generating output glitches and/or noise.